Battle of Bulgaria (2019) (World War III)
Operation Devshirme (Turkish: Devşirme Operasyonu) and known in Bulgaria as the Homeland Defensive Operation (Bulgarian: Вътрешна отбранителна операция) was Turkey's military invasion of Bulgaria as part of their broader "Reconquest". It coincided with the Turkish invasion of the Caucasus. Upon hearing of Bulgarian plans to allow Turkey to use its territory for military purposes, via being a NATO member state, Bulgarian nationalists led by Vladimir Naydenov waged a civil war against president Radoslav Lisov and prime minister Ivo Mironov. The Turkish military, thanks to having a superior military, single-handedly blitzed Bulgaria, and while the Bulgarian forces mounted a valiant resistance, they were soon defeated by the more powerful Turkish army. While the Bulgarians still utilized aginst Soviet-era MiG-21s, the Turks had the powerful Sukhoi Su-35, featuring a clash between militaries both utilizing Russian military equipment. The Turkish air forces conducted major bombings far into western Bulgaria near the borders of Serbia and Macedonia, which the Turkish government also targeted. Within three weeks, Sofia fell to the Turkish forces, and President Naydenov ordered a retreat west into Serbia. The Turkish forces conducted more carpet bombings of Bulgariam cities and villages. Thus, the Bulgarian government itself fell into exile, and retreated into Serbia. The retreat of the Bulgarian government into Serbia was one of the catalysts that led to the re-unification of Yugoslavia. The Serbian government provided the Bulgarian Armed Forces and government in exile with supplies. The Turkish military made no hesitation to begin attacking eastern Serbia. The Russian government also sent aid and supplies, as well as leaders and officers to help the Serbian and Bulgarian forces fight the Turks. The Macedonian government then got itself involved, by sending contingent forces into Serbia to help fight the Turkish invasion, forming the Balkan Tripartite. In Bulgaria, the Viyalet of Bulgaria, a Turkish puppet state was established. Though, many Bulgarians fled to Serbia or fought the Turkish puppet government as guerrillas, seeing those Bulgarians who collaborated with the puppet government them as traitors and sell-outs. As a result, the Turkish government abolished autonomous leaderships, and appointed a Turkish military general to be the State's puppet leader. The Croatian and Slovenian governments eventually left NATO as a result of Turkey's invasion, angered by NATO's negligence of what they felt to be a "threat" to the stability of Europe. Nationalists felt that NATO purposely supported Turkey's invasion, and suspected that NATO's goal was to continue Hitler's genocide against the Slavic people. The two governments banned all NATO personnel from their countries, sent forces to destroy all NATO bases, and also sent contingent forces to help the Serbs and Bulgarians. The Turkish government saw a possible Yugoslav re-unification, and saw such an event a threat. As a result, the Turkish forces put Macedonia, Croatia and Slovenia on their target list. Erdogen also demanded that Lithuania and Estonia attack Russia, but both governments refused. This resulted in the NATO bombings and invasions of both countries. As the Turkish invasion began to collapse in 2020 against the Russians, there was little the Turkish government could do to manifest their goals to prevent the Yugoslav re-unification by force, as they pulled in their reserves from the Balkans and from the Turkish homeland to combat the Russian offensive. Upon receiving notice from spies in Turkey, the Macedonian, Croatian and Slovenian governments officially declared war on Turkey. In 2022, re-strengthened Bulgarian army, now under the Serbian and Russian-backed Balkan Federation, began the West Bulgaria Offensive, while the Russians were making their offensives from the east. As such, the Bulgarian government was restored in 2022, as a constituent government of the Federal Republics of Yugoslavia. Category:Bulgaria Category:Invasions Category:22nd Century and On Category:Geopolitics 2019